Sand and Sea
by Tetrastitide
Summary: -Zack/Aerith- I want to bring you there one day; he promised this to her. He just couldn't believe such a bright and beautiful girl had never seen the world beyond the edge of the plates above...


**A/N:** This originally started out as a 'prelude' for a chapter in BoP, but got too long, and kind of took on a mind of its own. So, here I offer up a little Zack/Aerith short!

Disclaimer: Don't own VII or any of the characters.

**Sand and Sea**

The summers in Midgar were almost similar to those he had experienced at home in Gongaga, but for every similarity, there was a difference. While above the plate was usually rather comfortable, below the plate was another story, and the humidity that gathered beneath the giant metal plates could easily rival that of his jungle hometown. However, while Gongaga's air was laced with the scent of wet trees and musky swamps, Midgar's air down here smelt of death and rusting metal.

Still, even the baking heat and acrid smell of the slums couldn't deter him from visiting her here. They were in one of her favorite spots—the playground. She said she liked to come here because it let her feel and act like a kid; he, of all people, could appreciate that.

Although… he was nearly twenty, and she just past sixteen.

Nevertheless, no matter what terrors he faced in SOLDIER, he never wanted to lose his inner child, and he could admire that in Aerith.

He'd been coming to see her more and more now, and seemingly whenever he had free time between SOLDIER duties and missions, he found himself beside her, and he loved it. She seemed to enjoy his company enough, and though he didn't know if the feeling was mutual or not, he was sure he was falling in love with this girl.

She was blushing again, smiling, arms behind her back, hand rubbing her wrist (she always did that when she was fluttered, and he secretly loved that) and he patted next to him again, inviting her to come sit next to him on the cool metal of the giant slide—the playground's centerpiece.

"Come on up! Room for two!" He grinned widely at her, and she giggled before relenting and climbing up the slide, sitting beside him close enough for him to smell her flowery perfume, yet just far enough to drive him insane.

It was quiet for a moment, the couple simply enjoying the others' company in the muggy heat. Aerith was the one to break their silence first.

"When you go on missions … what kind of places do you see?"

He leaned back on his elbows, looking over at her. "Many places. Wutai, Corel, even Fort Condor a few times. Oh, Junon too, and Costa del Sol."

"Hm." Aerith kicked her feet absentmindedly.

"How about you? Have you and your mom ever gone anywhere? Vacations or anything?"

"…I can't remember ever being out of Midgar, actually." A tone of sadness laced her voice. Zack sat up and looked at her.

"Never? Really?"

She nodded.

"Well!" He stood up on top of the slide, and Aerith shot him a surprised look. "I think we have to fix that, then! First chance I get, I'm going to take you somewhere!"

"O..oh…" She was blushing. There goes her hand again. "Where?"

Zack smiled and settled next to her again, albeit closer this time. "Anywhere you want."

"Well… I don't know. I wouldn't know where to go, or what to do…" She was smiling though.

He grinned. "Fine, then I'll take you to Costa del Sol someday! I think you'd like it there, it's warm, the water's always perfect, the sand is soft… I'd love to take you there. Would you want to?"

Aerith looked down for a second, and then nodded, meeting his gaze with an excited twinkle in her eyes. "I'd love it, if you could take me."

He gave her a wide grin and took her hand into his, bringing it up to his lips. "Then, I will take you one day. I promise."

* * *

Several years would pass before Aerith first laid eyes on the bright shoreline of Costa del Sol; Tifa and the others seemed thrilled enough, and they had all agreed to stay for a night to recoup. She slipped out of the hotel just before midnight that night, not bothering with her boots or jacket, and walked past the noisy bars and closed shops straight to the beachfront.

It was quiet, and the air was warm. Aerith settled down in the sand, waves occasionally lapping close enough to reach her toes.

Zack smiled, though he knew she would never see it. He sat next to her, content in knowing that they looked at the same moon together at this moment. It wasn't quite how he had pictured the occasion, but he made damn sure to keep his promise this time.

He saw her smile up at the stars, and that was all he needed.


End file.
